speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Alien Species
The unnamed Species are the central extraterrestrials depicted in the Species series. An instinctively predatory race, the Species - which track its origins to the Magellanic Galaxy - has been described as a cancerous race; infiltrating other species' gene pools through breeding and other forms of genetic contact. Background In Species II , a professor named Herman Cromwell, played by Peter Boyle, claims that the original species originated in the Large Magellanic Cloud (called the Magellanic Galaxy), the only other place in the universe where Carbon-based life had apparently been discovered. It is also stipulated that they were a "cancerous" race that visited Mars millions of years ago when its surface was similar to that of Earth, and annihilated all life on its surface before leaving a remnant of their DNA in its soil, in case something from another planet came to visit so that their species could continue to infect other planets in a similar manner. Mankind's first interaction with this particular species occurred in 1994 when the SETI (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Life) project received a pair of messages from outer space. The first message contained a more efficient use of methane, while the second contained a DNA sequence along with directions on how to mix it with human DNA. As the first message was seen as friendly contact, scientists went ahead and performed the fusion. In the beginning, there were seven altogether, but four didn't survive, leaving only the surviving three living organisms that were created, two of which were put into frozen stasis in liquid nitrogen, while the third (a female) was allowed to grow under the code-name "Sil". Sil was later succeeded by several more generations of the species, spanning across 4 films (Species, Species II, Species III, and Species: The Awakening). Racial Characteristics & Abilities The Species appears to be bipedal (humanoid) forms, all save for Patrick Ross, a human male infected by the alien DNA in Species II. He seems to have two distinct alien forms: a bipedal form in mating with Eve, and a quadrupedal form in combat. Regardless of gender, the Species have chitinous, skeletal bodies which are translucent. The mouth has two mandibles similar to that of the Predalien and they possess hair-like tentacles that are similar to the Predator. The species also has the ability to shapeshift between human and alien forms as well as a limited ability to morph their alien forms for the purpose of adaptation to given situations. The DNA structure of the species is extremely versatile and is constantly evolving and mutating, which in turn gives them incredible regenerative and adaptive capabilities. Most of the members of the species seen are actually mutations from humans, but a pure form is seen in the first film. It takes on the form of a blobby, tentacle monster with a long, mouth-like appendage that lashed out at whatever was nearby. The alien grew so fast that it would double in size in a matter of seconds. After a little over two minutes of life, it was killed by immolation. A similar creature is born from a female human astronaut infected by the alien DNA in Species II, but this may have been because its mother was infected by the DNA and/or didn't fully adjust to it, thus it was unable to assume a humanoid form after emerging from the womb. In the film novelization of Species, the "pure" creature was actually a hybrid between the alien DNA and the DNA of a bat. This was done so that the creature would know no better than to use its natural free form instead of shielding itself behind a camouflage. Males In Species II, an American astronaut, Patrick Ross, was infected with the alien DNA while on a mission to Mars. When Patrick returned to Earth, the alien DNA that he was infected with soon transformed him into a human-alien hybrid. He then went on a mating spree, impregnating human females who would die shortly after giving birth to his offspring. Towards the end of the film, the Patrick hybrid demonstrated the ability to split his head in two, thus forming a dual-headed form. Between his heads, it seemed there could emerge a long tentacle which could be used to kill or even impregnate females. In Species III, another male, Yosef had an extendable, tentacle penis, which he attempted to use to enter Sara's mouth; similar to the tentacle described above. This suggests that the female of the species can in fact be impregnated by the male of the species via oral intercourse. Females The female of the species is the most prominent as well the most dangerous. The movies reveal numerous generations of the female species, each varying in appearance and abilities. It can be assumed that as the species procreates (whether with humans or other hybrids), it evolves and improves with each generation. Regardless, each generation share similar, physical characteristics. The female will kill any other female that represents an obstacle to get a male and even a potential mate if he refuses to mate with her. They will, however, reject the males that possess genetic imperfections. They are also shown to kill any rejected males who attempt to force them to engage in sex. Once the female mates and becomes impregnated, she is most likely to kill the male, though it is unknown if this is a trait of the species in general, or if it just applies when they mate with humans. The pregnancy only last a few minutes, less than an hour. If a human woman is impregnated, the offspring quickly develops in her womb and then bursts out of her, killing the mother as a result. If a human woman is impregnated, the offspring develops almost immediately after having sex. With the female aliens, however, it takes longer for the fetus to develop. Sil had time to hide and track Fitch's team, Eve gave birth several hours after Sara's conception, while Patrick's victims started their pregnancies right after he had sex with them. When the female gives birth in her alien form, the chest opens to allow the baby to emerge from it. Yet, if the female is in her human form, the womb separates from her body as it becomes swollen. The top of the womb becomes transparent, showing the rapid growth of the fetus, and once it is fully developed, it burst out through the thin skin. Half Breeds They are born to a member of the species and a human being. Like other hybrids in the films, they develop very quickly in the mothers' womb, they need to cocoon in order to reach adulthood and possess a high mating instinct, among other similarities. However, according to Abbot, some half-breeds have very low self-defenses and they also have low lifespans. In the third film, Patrick's three remaining children are decaying and eventually die, unlike his pure hybrid daughter, Sara, who is disease-free and might even be able to live for hundreds of years. Other half-breeds seen on the films are Sil's Son and Miranda Hollander's unborn offspring, but it is unknown if they would have undergone the same fate. Physical Appearance and Growth Both genders of the Species have skeletal bodies with proportionally smaller heads to their bodies, mouths having two hair-like mandibles and tentacle-like hair. Both genders have the ability to shape shift between human and alien forms (although both always do so when they are naked) and also exhibit a limited ability to morph their alien forms for the purpose of adaptation to given situations. Females usually have breast tentacles, and are able to manipulate their "hair", and can use retractable spikes on their backs in combat. Males are able to expose a long tentacle for the purpose of killing, or impregnation. However, it is unknown whether the Species is patriarchal or matriarchal within its own social circles as a population of sufficient size has never been observed in the movies. The most prominent example of a mutation induced by the species was that of "Sil". Sil grew into a visible fetus in a single day and then into a young girl on the verge of puberty in a few months. She exhibited great speed and strength, but also suffered from terrible nightmares brought on by her alien DNA. Sil later claims that she thinks the nightmares tell her who she is. While on the run, Sil pupates by forming a cocoon of maroon-colored flesh. She was horrified by this development and the process appears to be very painful. After a few hours, she emerged as a fully-grown adult. When Sil finished pupation she is completely naked, the reason for which is unknown but is is possible that her clothes were destroyed by the cocoon or she removed the clothes during the process. While still somewhat shy and uneasy, Sil is able to quickly adapt to her surroundings, showing an incredible cunning as she blends into society. Pretty soon, her alien libido takes over and she attempts to mate while in a state of almost constant fertility. During this time, she demonstrates a strong animalistic survival instinct, regeneration abilities, and an ability to sense genetic flaws in potential mates. She also kills without remorse when she feels threatened. Her alien form is chitinous and reptilian. Her hair has been replaced with tentacles which are slicked back and her teeth are sharp. Her breasts, rather than storing fat or mammary glands, instead store tentacles which come out of her nipples, serving both as a weapon and as a function in a mating ritual (As shown in the second film). This form seems capable of holding its breath underwater for an extended period. Her son shows some different traits and, after being born less than an hour after conception, grows at an incredible rate, limbs and spine seeming to grow too fast for his skin to keep up. Technology In the movie's novelization it is mentioned that the signal that came to Earth was transmitted through several Black Holes which served to hide its point of origin. It is unknown what level of technological achievement "The Species" are currently at. However, their mentioned mastery of black holes is a testament to their achievements. In the canon versions of both movies and their novelizations, the Species have not been shown to have space travel capabilities; although, in a rejected Species II script, a space faring vehicle of some kind belonging to the original alien race is mentioned. In the movie novelization of Species II, the Species had once established a colony on Mars and consumed all of the planet's natural resources before moving on. It is unknown how they got to Mars and there is no mention of space travel. However, a character speculates that the Species could be literally billions of years old. Their capabilities remain unknown but the human hybrids show an ability to learn and absorb information extremely fast and put that knowledge to practical use. Species *Goo Species *Lab Species *Rat Species List of Aliens *Amelia *Azura *Eve *Miranda Hollander *Sara *Sil *Patrick Ross *Patrick Ross' Children *Portus *Rinaldo *Yosef Weaknesses The Species have the capability of regenerating from seemingly lethal injuriesSpecies II, and is invincible against normal attacks that would cripple or kill a human. Nevertheless, the Species display some degree of vulnerability against close-range attacks such as a shotgun blast to the head at point-blank range, which would decapitate the victim. Extremely intense temperatures, such as a raging fire, would also incinerate the individualsSpecies. Last but not least, the species showed a weak point to DNA abnormalities, in that Dennis Gamble, who was a carrier of sickle cell anemia, was the only astronaut uninfected by the alien DNA. He was therefore integral to defeating the monsters, both in the form of an aerosol spray used to kill Patrick Ross' children and when Preston Lennox threw a pitchfork coated in his blood at the alien-infected Ross. The capability to regenerate might depend on their health. Miranda was stabbed and died shortly after, probably because she was reaching the end of her lifespan. Amelia, Portus and Yosef were very vulnerable to diseases and had weak immune systems. Azura died from a shotgun blast through the gut and a long fall, however had just been in an intense fight with Miranda Hollander and had suffered numerous non-fatal wounds from her during that fight that may have weakened Azura. Suffocation seems to be another weakness. Eve was first suffocated by Patrick and left for dead. In the third film she is finally killed by Portus who strangles her with his tongue. Gallery L.jpg 3l.jpg 52l.jpg Videos File:Alien Species - Explained References Category:Alien